Misión, Enredos y Amor
by miru yumi
Summary: Nuevas misiones, nuevo instituto. Salvar, proteger y seguir ordenes. EdXWinry AlXOc RoyXRiza


Hola!!!!!!!!!!! Aquí me tienen de nuevo xD (quitándoles el tiempo T-T) esta vez con un fic de Fullmetal Alchemist nOn la verdad lo había hecho hace mucho tiempo, perdón si esta tan corto T-T

Bueno ojalá se tomen la molestia de leer esta historia T-T

A propósito… esta historia es EdXWinry AlXOC RoyXRiza… en fin hetero… aunque admito que apoyo el EdXRoy… aunque parezca muy raro me gusta el yaoi. Pero esta historia es 100hetero xD… ahora si el fic xD

--Full---Metal---Alchemist---

Misión, Enredos y Amor: Compañeros

Era un día normal en el instituto rayearth, los alumnos iban y venían en los pasillos para no llegar atrasados a sus clases. Este instituto; además de tener algunas materias básicas como matemáticas, literatura, deportes y música, también tenía clases especiales de alquimia y de mecánica para a los que les interesara, entre otras actividades.

En uno de los salones de clases llegaba un nuevo alumno, algo raro ya que el semestre ya había comenzado.

Profesor: atención por favor, este será su nuevo compañero, su nombre es Edward Elric

Todos veían atentamente a un chico de cabello rubio peinado en una trenza y ojos dorados. En sus manos llevaba unos guantes blancos

De pronto todas las chicas de la clase tenían corazones en los ojos y decían cosas como "que lindo es" "tendrá novia?"

Los chicos solo miraban a las chicas de la clase con cierta vergüenza por su comportamiento y con ciertos celos a su nuevo compañero

Profesor: dejen de murmurar ¬¬ yo seré su profesor de matemáticas. Elric, puedes sentarte en uno de los puestos vacíos

El no dijo nada, simplemente se dirigió a un puesto desocupado al final del salón que estaba junto a una ventana. Apoyo su cabeza en su mano derecha y se quedo toda la clase mirando el "gran paisaje" que se dejaba ver por la ventana.

De pronto sonó un timbre que indicaba el fin de esa clase

Profesor: tan pronto… bueno en fin quiero que para mañana…

Todos los alumnos salieron como un rayo del salón

Profesor: mocosos malcriados ¬¬ ya nadie me respeta T-T

--Full---Metal---Alchemist---

Mientras camino a la cafetería dos chicos se le acercaron a Ed

Chico 1: hola! soy Keith

Chico 2: soy kai

Ed: hola u-u

Kai: vallamos a la cafetería xD

Keith: luego te mostramos el lugar

Ed: como sea… -al principio estaba desinteresado pero- un momento… en donde esta la cafetería?

Kai: síguenos

Kai era un chico de ojos verdes y cabello plateado mientras que Keith tenía el cabello azul marino y ojos celestes

Llegaron a la cafetería. Era un lugar muy amplio con mesas y a la derecha la cocinera te daba el almuerzo que pedías (para distintos días habían distintos almuerzos xD) aparte de otras cosas que vendían.

Kai: yo quiero arroz y papas fritas xD

Keith: que dijimos sobre tus gustos raros ¬¬

Kai: a si xD casi se me olvida… quiero huevos revueltos con salsa de soya, con curri y salsa de tomate… pero por favor recuerde que no me gusta el ajo T-T

Keith: nunca cambias ¬¬

Ed: yo quiero… huevos con papas fritas con tres platos de sopa de fideos y cinco chocolates u-u a y quiero una bebida… le quedan extra grandes?

Keith: tu si que eres peor o.o

Kai: que pides tu xD

Keith: solo… un café o.o… y una hamburguesa n-nU…

Kai: solo eso?

Keith: no tengo ganas de comer u-u, aunque quien los viera perdería el apetito ¬¬U

Al final pagaron y se fueron a sentar a una mesa desocupada. Keith se tomaba su café sin mucho interés mientras que kai comía "normalmente" su comida y Edward bueno… hacia una competencia consigo mismo xD

Keith: de que escuela vienes Ed?

Edward: lo siento… pero no puedo decirlo u-u

Kai: por que no?

Edward: me lo prohibieron u-u

Kai: quien?? O.o?

Ed: el maldito coronel sarcas… solo me lo prohibieron, no quiero hablar de eso, no puedo dar detalles.

Keith: quien??

Edward: ya olvídenlo… y ustedes por que vinieron a parar aquí?

Kai: por nada en especial, no esta tan mal y me gusta la alquimia

Keith: yo estoy por la misma razón

Edward: ya veo u-u

Kai: ya que eres nuevo… debemos decirte algunas cosas

Keith: para empezar… la profesora de música es muy dulce y todo eso pero si no le haces caso en lo que te diga su sonrisa se convierte en una de malicia y te obliga a hacer cosas que jamás imaginaste u-u

Edward: como que cosas?

---------: como hacer que limpies todas las ventanas del colegio xD

Todos: aaaahhhhh!!!!

Kai: pro… profesora…

Profesora: pueden decirme suky-sensei xD

Keith: lo sentimos oo

Profesora: no se preocupen… y recuerden que en una semana deben tener lista su canción n-n o si no… lo pagaran ¬¬

Keith y kai: si profesora o.o

Edward: que canción??

Profesora: eres nuevo xD bueno es una canción que les pedí a los alumnos para ver su talento en el canto… y ahora que ya lo sabes tu también cuentas xD

Edward: yo no canto ¬¬

Profesora: me dijiste que no ¬¬

Edward: no… bueno si pero… en serio no creo que sea buena idea o.o

Profesora: no importa si cantas mal… solo los que lo hagan bien recibirán una calificación xD no soy tan mala n-n

Kai: (susurrando) si claro ¬¬  
profesora: dijiste algo n-n

Kai: yo… nada o.oU

Profesora: haci me gusta nOn los veo la próxima clase

Haci la profesora se fue. La verdad parecía muy joven, solo tenia 26 años. Tenia el pelo castaño claro y ojos azules que mostraban compasión y comprensión pero si alguien le llevaba la contraria era como sentenciar su muerte o.oU.

Keith: ella es la profesora hasuky pero le gusta que le digan suky- sensei… mejor hazle caso

Kai: y hay un profesor que esta de miedo… es el de alquimia… esa materia junto con mecánica son opcionales… vas a inscribirte en alguna??

Edward: supongo que en alquimia, de algo que me haya servido venir

Keith: estaremos en la misma clase nOn

Edward: si… maldición!!! Al enviarme aquí me arruinaron todos mis planes ¬¬

Kai: que quieres decir?

Ed: pensaba ver a algunas personas pero veo k a ese maldito se le ocurrió enviarme aquí por no se que ¬¬

Keith: mejor te vamos a mostrar el lugar…

Ya afuera paseando por no se que parte del instituto xD

Kai: me e dado cuenta que… no te has quitado esos guantes… por que?

Ed: por nada… no me los quiero quitar

Keith: se parecen a los de los alquimistas, pero los tuyos no tienen círculos de transmutación

Ed: no soy alquimista u-u, solo me gusta usarlos.

Kai: como sea… y este es el gimnasio, y hay es donde se realizan celebraciones y todo eso y esta el área principal que es como un parque y…

Kai seguía hablando, señalando distintos lugares. Estaba tan concentrado que no se daba cuenta del desinterés de sus compañeros.

Keith: discúlpalo u-u no sabe cuando parar ¬¬

Edward: no te preocupes u-u, a propósito, me a parecido ver pocos alumnos aquí… por que?

Kai: eso es por que era obligación asistir a clases de 17 para arriba, porque los de 16 para abajo estuvieron pendientes del aniversario de este instituto la semana pasada, pero como tenían exámenes que ya no podían retrasar decidieron que era mejor tener hoy un día libre aunque sea xD, y como el director no quería una huelga pues…

Edward: ya veo…

Keith: esperas encontrarte con alguien??

Edward: la verdad lo dudo… no puedo creer que tenga que cantar ¬¬

Kai: no es tan difícil xD

Keith: yo al menos me salvo u-u

Edward: por que?

Keith: es que yo soy mejor tocando instrumentos que cantando, entonces hable con la profesora y me dijo que podía tocar instrumentos si cuando hubiera una presentación yo participara u-u prefiero eso a cantar

Edward: pero yo no se nada de música -.-

Kai: no te preocupes, si llegaras a cantar mal la profesora no te calificaría… es haci xD

Edward: eso espero u-u

--Full---Metal---Alchemist---

Mientras eso pasaba con Ed, había otro instituto que recibía un compañero nuevo. Como paso anteriormente, también a varias personas les resulto extraño recibir un alumno en esa época del semestre.

Profesor: su nombre es Alphonse Elric.

En ese momento se podía ver a un chico de cabello castaño claro y ojos del mismo color que tenia una sonrisa sincera y una mirada algo dulce. Su pelo estaba sujeto con un sencillo elástico dejándolo amarrado. Todas las chicas del salón de clases lo encontraron encantador y los chicos, algo ingenuo.

Profesor: toma asiento al final del salón por favor

Como respuesta, el profesor recibió una afirmación de Alphonse y sin mas se dirigió a donde su profesor le indicaba.

Por lo que podía ver… era maestro de filosofía. Algo "exagerado" para explicar pero maestro al fin y al cabo u-u. No era precisamente su materia favorita, pero ni modo. No estaba para aprobar el curso, de todos modos. Aunque se le daba estudiar tenía que ocuparse de otros asuntos.

No pudo evitar centrarse en sus pensamientos, al menos estaba despierto y no dormido como algunos del salón.

Alphonse: _"pensando" mmm me pregunto… como le ira a Ed… supongo que ya debe de haber encontrado mas de una sorpresa pero… nuestro objetivo es otro_.

De pronto se escucho por todo el instituto un fuerte sonido, el cual provenía de la campana que daba fin a la clase.

Profesor: pueden retirarse

Todos los alumnos se pusieron de pie, esperando como siempre que el profesor saliera del aula.

El profesor dirigió su vista a Alphonse, el cual estaba algo distraído.

Profesor: Elric, como eres un nuevo estudiante te daré un trabajo especial, ya esta lista la primera calificación haci que de este trabajo dependerá la tuya.

Al levanto su vista para observarlo mejor, era broma verdad? primer día y ya con tarea T-T.

Solo pudo asentir, y con un mal presentimiento, pronuncio algunas palabras.

Alphonse: si me permite preguntar, sobre que es el trabajo?

Profesor: sencillo, solo debes entregarme un informe redactado con tu palabras sobre el origen de la filosofía y como se ve hoy en día. –tomando sus cosas y caminando hacia la salida- y otra cosa, debe ser de 10 paginas, sin contar la introducción, conclusión, bibliografía y portada. Te doy una semana.

Sin decir mas, abandono completamente el salón de clases. Algunos giraron su vista para observar a Alphonse, el cual solo daba un suspiro de resignación.

Alphonse: como vine a parar aquí T-T

De pronto se acerco una chica a el. A simple vista se podía decir que era bonita: alta, ojos claros, cabello rubio y largo, pero con una altiva mirada en su rostro. Algunos se le quedaban mirando y pensando cosas como "haci que ya encontró un nuevo reemplazo" o cosas como "haber cuanto aguantas Elric"

La chica, al no tener la atención de Al, carraspeo un par de veces, para dar a conocer su presencia.

---: mi nombre es Midori, soy la delegada de esta clase.

Alphonse reparo en la presencia de la chica con estas palabras. Dedicándole una amable sonrisa y pronunciando un "encantado" se dispuso a salir del salón, no quería quedarse en ese lugar, al menos que empezara la otra clase.

Por lo demás nadie creía lo que veía. Ni la misma Midori. Nadie nunca la había rechazado, ella siempre obtenía lo que quería, pero el chico no le hacia el mas mínimo caso.

Con una mirada mas decidida, Midori tomo el brazo de Al para que se detuviera. En seguida el la miro, para ver que necesitaba, siempre con esa gentil sonrisa.

Midori: cualquier cosa que necesites, no dudes en pedírmelo

Alphonse: gracias por ser tan atenta n-n

Iba a continuar su camino pero la chica no tenia intenciones de soltarlo, por lo que espero a que terminar lo que sea que tuviera que decir.

Midori: quizás nos podamos reunir mas tarde para… aclarar lo que no entiendas

Era su idea, o esa chica tenía un tono… "meloso" en sus palabras? A que creía que estaba jugando? El si sabía las intenciones de Midori, no era tan inocente como parecía a simple vista. Retirando suavemente las manos de la chica de su brazo, se dispuso a seguir su camino, no sin antes responder claro.

Alphonse: gracias pero… no estoy interesado

Y esta vez si abandonó el salón. Todos estaban en un profundo silencio, quizás para ver cual sería la reacción de la ya sorprendida chica. Todos sabían que ese "no estoy interesado" tenía más de un significado.

Midori estaba acostumbrada a obtener todo lo que quería, el chico le parecía muy apuesto, además de algo ingenuo, por lo que creyó que todo seria fácil. Definitivamente el debía ser su próximo objetivo sin duda.

De pronto todos comenzaron a murmurar. No era para menos, al fin alguien que si valía la pena, como para rechazar a esa chica.

Todos esperaban que se diera por vencida, o que simplemente buscara a alguien más. Pero en su mirada había determinación. Iba a lograr que ese chico saliera con ella cueste lo que cueste.

Midori: al fin… alguien que si me dará pelea…

Y haci continúo el día sin mayores contratiempos, hasta que llego la hora de que los alumnos regresaran a sus respectivas casas.

Unos chicos se le acercaron al menor de los hermanos Elric.

Chico1: no cualquiera hace lo que tu hiciste, sabes?

Chico2: aunque nos alegra que la pusieras en su lugar

Chica: al menos sabemos que eres diferente

Alphonse: y ustedes son?

Chica: mi nombre es Katryn (1) –cabello a media espalda de color castaño y ojos rosáceos, era mas baja que los dos chicos.-

Chico1: mi nombre es Alexander, aunque puedes llamarme Alex si quieres- cabello negro con visos blancos y ojos grises-

Chico2: mi nombre es Damián, un placer –cabello castaño claro, casi rubio y ojos rosáceos-

Alphonse: ya saben mi nombre, pero pueden decirme Al si quieren

Katryn: honestamente, pareces demasiado inocente, creímos que aceptarías a la primera a esa tonta de Midori O 

Damián: cálmate kat n-n

Alphonse: ustedes –Observando a Katryn y a Damián- son hermanos?

Alexander: te diste cuenta?

Alphonse: el color de sus ojos no es común

Alexander: que debes hacer ahora?

Alphonse: tengo que ir a buscar a mi hermano, supongo que también acaba de terminar sus clases

Midori: -apareciendo de la nada- entonces yo podría acompañarte n-n

A todos les causo escalofríos escucharla tan de repente. Sin esperar mas ella jalo el brazo de Al para que la sugiera. El se detuvo y retiro rápidamente su brazo para no seré arrastrado como antes. El chico parecía normal, nada había cambiado en la expresión de su rostro, en especial su sonrisa.

Alphonse: se donde queda el instituto, no necesito que me guíes delegada

Midori: no hay problema si me llamas Midori sabes?

Alphonse: no te conosco, haci que te llamare delegada, tengo que irme –volteando a ver a sus tres compañeros- nos vemos mañana n-n

Midori: espera! De verdad no es molestia acompañarte, se que es primer día y quizás te sientas algo solo haci que –tomando nuevamente el brazo de Al- yo podría acompañarte, hasta que encuentres a tu hermano.

Alphonse: si no te molesta –quitando las manos de Midori- no me toques de nuevo

Damián: además… quien dice que esta solo?

Katryn: nosotros estamos con el

Alexander: -arrastrando a Alphonse por la espalda, mientras los demás los seguían- suerte para la próxima arpía

Y haci los cuatro jóvenes abandonaron el salón como un rayo. Quizás por no querer ver la cara de odio, frustración y escalofriante que tenia la chica en esos momentos.

Midori: si claro, sálvenlo ahora tres mosqueteros… pero a la próxima el no escapara!!! O 

--Full---Metal---Alchemist---

Hola!!!!!!!!!! Lamento si el fic esta muy corto, pero tengo pensadas muchas cosas xD además de hacerle la vida imposible a Midori claro xD

Deben tener muchas dudas o.oU gomen nasai si el fic no les llama la atención T-T

En realidad no pensaba publicarlo, y estaba continuando uno de pokemón pero… me vino inspiración para este xD

Por favor dejen comentarios, ya sean buenos o malos si??? Onegai n-n

Bueno en algún lugar puse "(1)" verdad? pues aquí esta xD

(1) En realidad el nombre se escribe Catrín pero me parecía que quedaba mejor como Katryn xD

Ojalá les haya gustado, dejen comentarios, para haci poder mejorar, también cualquier cosa a mi MSN que es Akemi (doble guión bajo) (arroba) mucho!!!

bYe!!!!


End file.
